Le Miroir du Risèd
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - En 1991, Harry Potter a découvert le Miroir du Risèd. Et s'il n'était pas le premier élève à avoir eu accès à l'artefact ? Et si le Miroir avait permis à Sirius d'exaucer son vœu le plus cher ? [Rating M, mais c'est soft]


Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS, sur le couple Sirius/Remus !

Cet OS prend place pendant la Sixième Année des Maraudeur, après l'épisode avec Snape !

(D'ailleurs Snape = Rogue, hein ! Vous le savez surement, mais une précision ne fait jamais de mal !)

 **Bêta-correctrice** : Jelyel (ouais, ça change, je sais ! ^^)

 **Résumé** : En 1991, Harry Potter a découvert le Miroir du Risèd. Et s'il n'était pas le premier élève à avoir eu accès à l'artefact ? Et si le Miroir avait permis à Sirius d'exaucer son vœu le plus cher ?

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Le Miroir du Risèd**

Sirius soupira en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait à trois heures du matin dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans savoir quoi faire. En sortant de son dortoir, il avait d'abord pris la direction des cuisines, pensant qu'un encas l'aiderait à faire passer son insomnie, mais une fois arriver devant le tableau cachant l'antre des Elfes de Maison, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas faim.

Alors il avait commencé à errer dans le château, passant par la Tour d'Astronomie, puis devant chaque passage secret qu'il connaissait. Il soupira à nouveau, se demandant intérieurement s'il devait rentrer au dortoir tout de suite, où faire un détour par la Salle sur Demande pour prendre un bain. Les bains l'aidaient toujours pendant ses insomnies.

Il ne put pousser son débat intérieur plus loin, des bruits de pas se faisant entendre dans le couloir.

 _« Merde !_ » jura-t-il intérieurement en reconnaissant la démarche du concierge.

Si Rusard le trouvait dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, il était bon pour être emmené à McGonagall. Et la Directrice des Gryffondor _détestait_ être réveillée en pleine nuit. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant rapidement que le couloir ne comportait qu'une porte. N'en croyant pas sa chance,il s'y engouffra. Il était en train de refermer la porte quand le concierge apparut au bout du couloir.

Le Sixième Année souffla un bon coup en s'appuyant sur le battant, heureux de ne pas avoir été pris. Car si le lendemain Gryffondor avait perdu des points à cause de lui, Remus aurait passé le petit-déjeuner à le sermonner, en plus de lui lancer un regard déçu. Et Sirius détestait décevoir Remus.

Un reflet attira soudain son attention. En relevant la tête, le Gryffondor aperçut un miroir au fond de la salle de classe qui ne semblait pas utilisée depuis des années. Cédant à sa curiosité, l'héritier Black s'approcha rapidement de l'objet. Le cadre était fait de bois massif et il put distinguer plusieurs Runes sur les côtés, ainsi qu'une inscription en haut de l'objet :

– _Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_ , déchiffra Sirius. Plus flou, tu meurs...

L'adolescent secoua la tête, s'intéressant à son reflet. Il était en train d'admirer la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules quand l'image se brouilla, changeant complètement. Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce qui se reflétait dans le miroir.

Remus et lui.

En train de s'embrasser.

Sirius recula d'un pas, choqué.

– Par Godric, c'est quoi ce truc ? s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Dans le miroir, Remus avait mis ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre Sirius. Ce dernier tenait le visage du Loup-Garou en coupe avec une de ses mains. L'autre était placée dans le creux du dos du préfet et caressait doucement le bas de ses reins.

Sirius sentit son visage s'échauffer alors que, dans le reflet, le baiser des deux Gryffondor se faisait plus passionné.

Il recula de quelques pas, puis fit brusquement demi-tour, sortant de la pièce en courant. Il n'arrêta sa course que devant la Tour de Gryffondor, essoufflé.

– Harmonie ! cria-t-il presque à la Grosse Dame.

Celle-ci n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, se contentant de libérer l'entrée menant à la Salle Commune. L'Animagus monta les marches quatre à quatre, se jetant pratiquement sur son lit. Il ferma les rideaux avec force alors qu'il se mettait à fixer le plafond.

La nuit serait encore longue.

o.O.o.O.o

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fut le premier levé -chose exceptionnelle. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, puis en sortit alors que les trois autres commençaient à ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne les attendit pas, descendant immédiatement dans la Salle Commune avant de gagner la Grande Salle.

Arrivée là-bas, il prit un toast et une pomme et ressortit aussi sec, ne souhaitant pas voir ses amis.

En vérité, c'est _un_ de ses amis, qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Du moment où il était rentré dans son dortoir au milieu de la nuit, au moment où il s'était levé, il n'avait fait que penser aux images qu'il avait vu dans cet étrange miroir.

Bien sûr, Sirius se savait bisexuel, ce n'était pas le fait de voir deux garçons s'embrasser qui l'avait choqué. C'était le fait de _se_ voir embrasser _Remus_.

Évidemment, il trouvait le préfet mignon, avec ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux miels qui lui arrivaient au niveau des oreilles. Mais il ne pensait pas ressentir le moindre désir sexuel à son égard.

 _Ne pensait pas._

Après s'être repassé la scène du miroir pendant des heures et s'être retrouvé avec une érection d'enfer, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il désirait son meilleur ami. Ce qui était un gros problème. Pas le fait de désirer un homme. Mais Remus était un de ses meilleurs amis et il ne pouvait pas gâcher six ans d'amitié juste à cause d'une partie de jambes en l'air !

Surtout que depuis que l'Animagus avait révélé la façon d'ouvrir le passage du Saule Cogneur à Snape, Remus et lui n'étaient plus aussi proches. L'héritier Black comprenait la réaction du Loup-Garou, il avait été un parfait crétin sur ce coup-là, il le reconnaissait, mais il regrettait quand même leur ancienne complicité.

Sirius soupira alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la Salle sur Demande. Aujourd'hui étant un samedi, il n'aurait pas de mal à éviter ses amis. Et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il voit Remus le moins possible, le temps que son désir passe. Ensuite, tout redeviendrait normal.

o.O.o.O.o

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sirius réussit à éviter ses amis tout le week-end, mais une fois que les cours recommencèrent, ce ne fut plus aussi facile. Et le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il avait la sensation d'être _pleinement_ conscient de tous les gestes de Remus. Cela passait par une de ses mains qui remettaient une mèche folle derrière son oreille et par la façon dont il mâchouillait sa plume quand il réfléchissait, ainsi que par la manière dont ses yeux se plissaient quand il prenait un élève en train de faire une bêtise.

Il allait véritablement exploser.

Et le pire, c'est que le jeune Black ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son ami : dès que Remus entrait dans une pièce, les yeux de Sirius étaient irrémédiablement attirés par lui.

o.O.o.O.o

Le vendredi soir, une semaine après avoir découvert le miroir, Sirius décida de retourner dans la fameuse salle. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'était exactement ce miroir et pour ça, il fallait l'examiner.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'une inscription sur le haut du cadre, mais il ne se souvenait plus des termes exacts. Cette fois, il la noterait, puis il ferait des recherches.

Il devait comprendre.

o.O.o.O.o

Le lendemain, les élèves les plus studieux eurent la surprise de voir Sirius Black assis à une table de la Bibliothèque, de nombreux livres disposés autour de lui. Le Gryffondor avait pris tous les ouvrages faisant référence aux Miroirs Magiques et cela faisait une heure qu'il cherchait.

Il avait recopié l'inscription présente sur le miroir de la salle de classe et la comparait avec tout ce qu'il trouvait.

– J'ai trouvé ! _Enfin !_ s'exclama-t-il en se levant, les bras en l'air, au bout de trois heures de recherches.

– M. Black, un peu de calme ! le réprimanda Mrs Pince.

– Excusez-moi, Madame, fit-il en reprenant place.

« _Le Miroir du Risèd_ » s'intitulait la page.

Sirius agita sa Baguette, transférant les informations présentes sur le livre sur son parchemin. Il rangea ensuite le reste des livres et sortit de la Bibliothèque en sifflotant, heureux d'avoir enfin des réponses. Il déchanta cependant très vite en lisant les informations qu'il avait recueillies.

 _ **« Miroir du Risèd [Mirror of Erised] »**_ _  
_

 _Magnifique miroir, aussi haut que le plafond d'une classe, avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes. L'inscription gravée au-dessus du miroir est la suivante : « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. » ce qui signifie « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir » écrit à l'envers. Quand on regarde dans le miroir, on voit le désir le plus profond et le plus désespéré de son cœur. Le miroir a piégé de nombreuses personnes qui ne pouvaient plus se détacher de son reflet, parce qu'elles ne pouvaient plus distinguer la réalité de ce qu'elles voyaient dans le miroir. Certaines en sont devenues folles car elles en ont oublié de vivre._

– Oh, Merlin ! marmonna-t-il en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

Il désirait embrasser Remus. _Réellement_. Comme un couple.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne remarquant pas qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

« _Doit y avoir une erreur_ » se dit-il intérieurement avant que son visage n'affiche un air déterminé. « _Ce soir, j'y retourne, je suis sûr que le reflet aura changé !_ »

Le soir-même, Sirius sortit du dortoir une fois ses trois camarades endormis. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle désaffectée se fit rapidement et le Gryffondor se posta devant le Miroir du Risèd. Il déglutit en voyant le reflet. Car oui, il avait changé. Mais pas du tout comme il l'avait escompté.

Cette fois-ci, les Sirius et Remus du Miroir ne s'embrassaient pas. Son double tenait le Loup-Garou par la taille et tous les deux souriaient largement. Sirius se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vu Remus sourire comme ça, aussi sincèrement, avant de secouer la tête. Les yeux des deux Gryffondors du reflet pétillaient, ils semblaient tous les deux plus heureux que jamais.

L'héritier Black déglutit et fit demi-tour, retournant à son dortoir. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé près de son lit, alors qu'il observait Remus dormir, un rayon de lune éclairant son visage, qu'il réalisa.

Il était amoureux de Remus.

« _Et merde !_ » cria-t-il mentalement avant de se coucher.

Il était bon pour une autre nuit d'insomnie.

o.O.o.O.o

Le lendemain, contrairement à ses habitudes des derniers jours, Sirius ne se leva pas aux aurores. Il resta dans son lit sans bouger, fixant le plafond, alors que ses amis se levaient. Il soupira de nombreuses fois, ne pouvant pas croire ce qui lui arrivait.

 _Il était amoureux de Remus !_

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir avant ?

Alors qu'il décidait enfin de se lever, ses rideaux s'ouvrirent avec force et l'Animagus tomba instantanément sur le visage sérieux de son presque-frère.

– Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, Siri ! s'exclama celui-ci. Je t'ai laissé une semaine pour venir me voir, mais tu continues à nous éviter, alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

– J'ai, comme qui dirait, appris quelque chose sur moi, et..., commença le Black.

– T'as enfin compris que t'es amoureux de Remus ? supposa l'héritier Potter. Eh bien, il t'en aura fallu du temps !

– Quoi ? haleta son ami. Non, mais, attends... Comment tu sais ça toi ?

– Sirius, ça se voit comme un Hippogriffe dans un troupeau de Centaure, ricana son meilleur-ami. Même Peter a remarqué et tu sais comment il peut être lent parfois...

L'Animagus se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers ! Si même _Peter_ avait compris...

– Et Remus ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se levant.

– Aussi aveugle que toi, soupira James en secouant la tête, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

Mais il reprit vite son sérieux en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami. Jamais Sirius n'avait paru aussi désemparé.

– Et c'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le lit de son condisciple. Que ce soit un garçon ?

– James, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je m'en fiche, garçon ou fille, c'est pareil, répondit l'autre adolescent. Mais...c'est _Remus_.

L'Animagus Cerf comprit immédiatement : Remus était leur meilleur ami et Sirius ne se voyait pas gâcher six ans d'amitié pour une hypothétique histoire sentimentale. Sans oublier la récente _trahison_ du jeune Black. Autrement dit, Sirius était incertain, ce qui était rare.

– Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas tout simplement lui parler ? suggéra James.

– T'es malade ! s'exclama Sirius, les yeux exorbités. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque et que ça change tout entre nous ! Déjà que depuis l'histoire avec Snape, c'est différent...

– Pour ça, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, lui rappela James, intraitable.

Puis son visage s'adoucit.

– Pour ce qui est de ce que tu me disais, c'est ridicule..., reprit-t-il. Si jamais tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, ce qui m'étonnerait _beaucoup_ , jamais Remus ne changerait de comportement à ton égard, il n'est pas comme ça !

Sirius afficha une moue sceptique, faisant soupirer l'Animagus Cerf.

– Promet-moi juste d'arrêter de l'éviter, d'accord ?

– Je vais essayer, bougonna l'aîné Black.

o.O.o.O.o

Mais il n'essaya pas. Une autre semaine passa, pendant laquelle Sirius fit son possible pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que Remus, de peur que le Loup-Garou comprenne. Si Peter avait deviné, Remus finirait forcément par remarquer quelque chose.

Une autre semaine passa, puis la Pleine Lune arriva. La nuit du cinq mars, un Cerf -sur lequel se tenait un Rat- gambadait, accompagné d'un Loup. Contrairement à d'habitude, le Chien ne joua pas avec eux cette nuit-là. L'Animagus les observa de loin, un éclat de nostalgie dans les yeux.

o.O.o.O.o

Sirius ne sut jamais ce qui poussa Remus à réagir. Peut-être l'attitude de Patmol pendant la Pleine Lune ou peut-être que le préfet en avait assez d'être ignoré sans savoir pourquoi.

En sortant de leurs cours de Métamorphose, leur dernier cours du lundi, l'Animagus sentit une main agripper son bras avant qu'il ne soit entraîné dans une salle de classe vide.

Sirius grimaça légèrement en entendant son ami -sur qui il fantasmait toutes les nuits- verrouiller la porte. Le Loup-Garou se tourna ensuite vers lui, se plaçant entre lui et la seule sortie possible.

– Maintenant, Sirius, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évites depuis trois semaines ! gronda presque le préfet.

– Je ne t'évite pas, nia l'aîné Black, les yeux fuyants.

– Et moi je suis Merlin ! fit Remus avec sarcasme.

Il soupira ensuite en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ne voyant pas Sirius le fixer intensément avant de détourner les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges.

– Siri, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'évites..., soupira-t-il. Je pensais que la discussion que tu as eue avec James dans le dortoir améliorerait les choses, mais c'est toujours pareil !

– Il t'en a parlé ? couina presque Patmol.

– Il ne m'a pas donné de détails, il m'a juste dit que vous aviez discuté, fit Remus en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Pat' ?

– Tu ne veux pas savoir, Lunard, crois-moi, souffla Sirius en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule du Loup-Garou.

– Raah, tu m'énerves ! explosa celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu m'en veux de vous empêcher de faire certaines blagues avec James ? Tu m'en veux d'être ami avec Lily alors qu'elle vous méprise ? Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir parlé pendant quelques temps après l'épisode avec Snape ?

– NON ! hurla Sirius, sans pouvoir se retenir. Je sais bien que j'ai été un crétin sur ce coup-là, le pire des crétins même, et que j'ai mérité ton indifférence... Tu ne m'as rien fait, Remus, rien du tout. C'est juste moi... J'avais besoin de réfléchir, c'est tout.

Remus aurait aimé croire son ami. Mais l'Animagus fuyait toujours son regard, signe soit de mensonge, soit de gêne. Et il soupçonnait le mensonge, son ami n'étant jamais gêné.

Et, sans savoir pourquoi, cela l'énerva au plus haut point.

– Mais dis-moi, bordel ! s'écria-t-il donc, surprenant Sirius qui sursauta sous le ton employé. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, par Mordred ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardes plus ? Maintenant que j'ai failli tuer Snape, je te dégoûte, c'est ç-

– Je t'aime ! le coupa Sirius d'une voix forte, sortant à son tour de ses gonds. Voilà, c'est ça, mon problème : je suis amoureux de toi !

Remus sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupéfaction alors que son ami -devait-il encore le considérer comme un ami ?- semblait réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

La bouche de l'Animagus se ferma et il se tendit, attendant l'explosion. C'est pourquoi la voix timide du préfet le surprit.

– Qu-quoi ? bégaya celui-ci, apparemment stupéfait.

– Je suis amoureux de toi, répéta doucement Sirius.

Il avait commencé à parler, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. James serait fier de lui.

– C'est impossible, Sirius, tu ne peux pas m'aimer _moi_ ! s'étrangla Remus, toujours ahuri.

L'Animagus ferma douloureusement les yeux.

– Dis-moi directement que tu ne m'aimes pas, ça nous évitera d'y revenir.

Il ne put empêcher sa voix de prendre une note amère. Parce que, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à James, leur conversation l'avait fait espérer. En vain.

Un rire interrompit ses pensées, le faisant relever la tête vers Remus. Ce dernier le fixait, les yeux pétillants.

– Siri..., rigola-t-il. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis deux ans, mais je suis un Loup-Garou !

« _Je suis amoureux de toi depuis deux ans._ ». Est-ce que c'était grave si Sirius restait bloqué sur cette partie de la phrase de Remus ?

– T'es sérieux ? bégaya-t-il à son tour, surpris.

Remus acquiesça.

– Mais je suis un Loup-Garou, Sirius, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, répéta-t-il.

– Je m'en fiche de ça, Rem' ! s'exclama l'Animagus. T'as le corps recouvert de poils une fois par mois et alors ? Patmol et Lunard s'entendent super bien alors le problème-qui-n'est-pas-un-problème est réglé d'avance !

L'Animagus avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire. Il sautilla jusqu'à son ami-qui-serait-bientôt-plus-qu'un-ami et saisit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser.

Comme dans le reflet que le Black avait vu dans le Miroir du Risèd, les bras de son nouveau petit-ami se placèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il faisait descendre l'une des siennes dans le bas de son dos, enserrant les reins de Remus.

o.O.o.O.o

Un mois plus tard, c'est par hasard qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la classe où Sirius avait trouvé le Miroir du Risèd.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda l'Animagus à son petit-ami.

– La même chose que toi, je pense, répondit celui-ci en fixant le Miroir où son reflet était l'exacte réplique de la réalité.

– Tu sais, sans ce Miroir, je n'aurais jamais su que je t'aimais ! fit remarquer le jeune Black.

– Alors, vive le _Miroir du Risèd_ ! s'exclama Remus avant d'embrasser Sirius, activité dont il ne se lassait pas.

* * *

C'est la fin, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Alors, je suis bien consciente que Remus se verrait normal (pas étant un Loup-Garou) dans le Miroir du Risèd, mais on peut voir dans les livres qu'il a quand même peut d'espoir par rapport au fait de trouver un remède à la lycanthropie, donc j'me suis dit que... ^^

Pour la réplique de Sirius au moment où il découvre le Miroir, c'est exactement la même qu'Harry dans le Tome I des Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, peut-être que certains l'ont vu ! ;)

Merci à Jely pour la correction, et à EpeeArmoise19541, pour m'avoir inspiré cette histoire !

Bon, et bien on se retrouve samedi pour le prochain Chapitre du Tome II !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
